


По всем законам жанра

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: По всем законам жанра [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: История о том, как Лаванда становится популярной, Рон теряет галлеоны, а Драко Малфой методично забивает квоффлы.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: По всем законам жанра [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911658
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 миди низкого рейтинга G-T





	По всем законам жанра

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381420) by [fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020). 



Первый учебный день Гарри в Хогвартсе после войны начался преотвратно. Гарри проспал. Чертыхнувшись, он стал сразу собираться на Зельеварение; никаких шансов, что он успеет даже к концу завтрака. И конечно же, рядом никаких соседей по комнате, что было хорошо. Ведь Гарри жил теперь со слизеринцами.

Нет, Гарри был очень рад вернуться в Хогвартс. Если честно, он совсем не понимал, что будет делать сейчас, когда Волдеморт не преследует его, и Гарри волен выбирать сам свою судьбу. Конечно, они с Роном мечтали стать аврорами, но после нервного года в палатке хотелось какого-то отдыха, а пары летних месяцев в Норе оказалось недостаточно. Поэтому Гарри позволил судьбе в последний раз решить за него: Министерство отправило их доучиваться за пропущенный седьмой курс. Рон гневно потрясал кулаками, Гермиона счастливо полистала учебники на всякий случай, а Гарри лишь с улыбкой пожал плечами — он возвращался домой.

Хогвартс привели в относительный порядок за лето. Ученикам разрешили вернуться осенью в школу, но часть замка оставалась на реконструкции. Когда они узнали, что старшим курсам будет разрешено принимать участие в восстановительных работах, даже Рон воспрял духом. Хогвартс хотелось возродить, хотя бы ради тех, кто бился насмерть за него. К тому же Гермиона была уверена, что эти работы только помогут им в подготовке к ТРИТОНам.

— Гермиона, почему бы тебе просто не пройти экзамен? Уверен, что ты с легкостью его сдашь, — как-то вечером перед камином в Норе, не подумав, брякнул Гарри. — Я видел, как в палатке ты даже писала разные эссе.

Рон за спиной Гермионы выразительно посмотрел на Гарри и постучал по лбу. Это было предупреждение, Рон слишком хорошо изучил привычки своей девушки, пока Гарри, скажем прямо, изучал привычки того же Малфоя.

Гермиона завела речь о необходимости систематического обучения и полноценной углубленной подготовки к экзаменам. Гарри послушно кивал ей и думал, что большинство возвращающихся однокурсников просто хотят снова ощутить себя в безопасности. Например, без Кэрроу за спиной. Джинни иногда до сих пор вздрагивала.

Во время праздничного пира выяснилось, что вернулись в Хогвартс не все. Кто-то уже просто не смог, и тут Гарри отчаянно пожалел, что нет вечно болтающегося рядом Колина. Других, по слухам, родители отправили учиться в Шармбатон. В целом их новый собравшийся восьмой курс если и поредел, то несильно. Гарри привычно осмотрел стол слизеринцев. Наверное, не хватало лишь Милисенты Булстроуд и Крэбба. Малфой сидел между Гойлом и Паркинсон, которые, очевидно, продолжали видеть в нем своего лидера. И если бы не напряженные лица слизеринцев, Гарри подумал бы, что ничего не поменялось. Гарри вообще понравилась мысль о том, что Малфой, самый замешанный во всем этом слизеринец, которого оправдали благодаря ему, Гарри, остался все тем же слизеринским принцем. Это радовало, Гарри не хотел бы, чтобы Слизерин был полностью морально раздавлен.

В это время директор Макгонагалл как раз произносила торжественную речь и много раз повторяла что-то про межфакультетскую дружбу. После пира Гермиона на правах старосты всего курса собрала их в холле перед Большим залом и серьезно сообщила, что никто из них не вернется в гостиные своих факультетов. Поднявшийся гвалт и шум смог остановить лишь Рон, который громко свистнул, и Гермиона благодарно посмотрела на него. Гарри вообще был приятно удивлен, насколько понимающим стал его друг. Уж они с Симусом как раз возмущались за весь Гриффиндор сразу.

— Вы слышали, что сказала директор, — Гермиона твердым, поставленным голосом старосты продолжила их небольшое собрание. — Мы должны поддержать идею о межфакультетском единстве, кому, если не нам.

Девушка махнула рукой в сторону толпы и продолжила.

— К тому же факультетские спальни не смогут вместить в себя еще и нас. Не сейчас, когда магия Хогвартса и так нестабильна. Поэтому у нас будет свое собственное помещение в Западное крыле…

— Но мы же сможем приходить в гости к своим друзьям? — Ханна Эббот оказалась единственной, кто решился перебить Гермиону Грейнджер.

— Да, Ханна, — Гермиона нахмурилась, но тут же мягко улыбнулась. — Мы все еще принадлежим своим факультетам и продолжаем зарабатывать баллы. Просто будем делить общие спальни и гостиную. Я еще там не была, но директор Макгонагалл обещала, что лично проверила все перед нашим приездом.

Это несколько воодушевило гриффиндорцев и, может, пару хаффлпаффок. Слизеринцы же продолжали мрачно отмалчиваться. Гарри забеспокоился, что мнение Слизерина теперь вообще может не приниматься в расчет.

***

Их новая гостиная казалась довольно маленькой по сравнению с гриффиндорской, но все такой же уютной комнаткой. Гарри сразу заприметил новое любимое кресло для себя. Слизеринцы же смотрелись здесь более чем странно.

Только странности начались потом. Оказалось, что из гостиной вели два прохода к спальням. Три женские спальни и три мужские. Они не могли разбиться по факультетам, и сейчас им предстояло Распределение. Именно так для себя Гарри назвал эту ужасную процедуру, так как он устал от волнения, ужин приятно грел изнутри, и Гарри лишь хотел упасть на свою новую кровать и уснуть.

Девочкам не составило труда разбиться на группки. Судя по доносившимся с их стороны возгласам, близняшки Патил были рады наконец воссоединиться. А Гермиона делала вид, что внимательно слушает советы Дафны Гринграсс по уходу за волосами и обещания утром поделиться каким-то специальным эликсиром.

Мальчики держали совет на ковре у камина. Вернее некоторым, как Гарри с Роном, пришлось растянуться на ковре, так как Малфой занял то самое темно-синее кресло, которое полюбилось Гарри.

Прежде Дин и Симус провели разведку. Казалось, что слизеринцы вчетвером могли бы занять отдельную для себя спальню, но в той комнате стояло пять кроватей. В сумме кроватей в трех спальнях было столько же, сколько и мальчиков на их курсе. Переставить кровати или расширить спальни не получалось. Как будто бы кровати были закреплены на полу заклинанием вечного приклеивания. Гриффиндорцы сразу заподозрили что-то неладное в том, что Макгонагалл лично проверяла спальни.

— Пусть идет Захария, — предложил Дин.

Захария Смит возмущенно запыхтел на диване.

— А чего это сразу я? И вообще я должен следить за Эрни, он иногда падает по ночам. — Захария потолкал рядом сидевшего Эрни Макмиллана, и тот смущенно закивал.

— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри, — тогда пойду я.

Все посмотрели на него так, словно он вновь идет в Запретный лес. Даже слизеринцы были шокированы. Гарри почти насладился моментом, что смог удивить Малфоя.

Но на самом деле он просто устал и хотел спать, а спорить могли бы до хрипоты и глубокой ночи. В конце концов, это всего лишь кровать. Все равно Гарри собирался проводить все свое время либо здесь в гостиной, либо в башне Гриффиндора.

***

И вот Гарри проспал. Если бы он жил с Роном и Симусом, то мог бы рассчитывать на дружеский толчок. А так он даже не слышал, как собирались слизеринцы. Наверное, постарались как можно быстрее слинять из спальни, коварно не разбудив своего однокурсника. Гарри с облегчением выдохнул, когда увидел в зеркале, что его лицо вроде бы осталось чистым, и никаких усов на лице волшебными чернилами ему тоже не нарисовали.

Галстук Гарри надевал уже на бегу. В класс Зельеварения он ввалился сразу после начала урока. Если честно, Гарри понадеялся, что профессор Слизнорт скорее всего даже не обратит внимания на его опоздание. Он попытался незаметно пробраться к Рону и Гермионе, но Невилл на задней парте уронил черпак. Все обернулись на звук, и Гарри приготовился объясняться перед профессором. Только вот все заинтересованно смотрели на него и молчали, словно на них наложили Силенцио. Рон открывал и закрывал рот несколько раз. Гарри нахмурился и вопросительно посмотрел на Гермиону, которая явно смутилась. Из угла слизеринцев раздалась пара сдавленных смешков, а Малфой вовсе закатил глаза. Гарри так и прочел его мысли: «Разве мог наш герой оказаться еще большим идиотом». Первым тишину прервал Слизнорт:

— Гарри, мальчик мой, вы как раз вовремя! Пройдите к мистеру Лонгоботтому, он единственный сегодня без пары, — Слизнорт весьма шустро подскочил к Гарри и с улыбкой стал того подталкивать к Невиллу. — И я как декан Слизерина не могу не отметить ваш новый внешний вид. Весьма любопытное сочетание, подчёркивает ваши глаза. Лили Эванс всегда шло зеленое, кхм, да…

На этом Слизнорт растерял весь энтузиазм в отношении Гарри и отошел снова к учительскому месту. Гарри посмотрел вниз. На его новой белоснежной рубашке болтался слизеринский галстук. Должно быть, он схватил в спешке не тот из спальни. А Гарри еще считал слизеринцев аккуратными! Разбрасывают свои вещи, где попало. Интересно, кто-то из его соседей сегодня посмел явиться на урок своего декана без галстука, или это просто какой-то запасной галстук того же Малфоя?

О том, что сам Гарри толком не разобрал свой сундук и не подготовил форму заранее, он попытался для успокоения собственной совести не думать.

Следующие несколько дней Гарри в спальне лишь ночевал. Он совсем не ждал той дружеской атмосферы, какая царила в гриффиндорской башне. Слизеринцы все еще настороженно относились к нему и обходили стороной. Блейз иногда очаровательно улыбался и пропускал вперед в ванную комнату. Тео Нотт часто сидел, забившись в угол своей кровати. Гарри знал, что его отца приговорили к Поцелую, он был на том слушании. Однажды вечером Гарри вернулся в спальню из шумной гостиной, где до этого играл с Роном и Симусом в подрывного дурака. В спальне оказался лишь Нотт, который в задумчивости крутил палочку в пальцах и даже не обратил на Гарри внимания. Засыпая, Гарри подумал, что Нотт стал фактически сиротой, и после он еще долго не мог уснуть.

Первым на контакт с Гарри пошел Гойл. Все случилось, когда Гарри снова практически проспал завтрак, он, правда, полночи занимался эссе по Чарам. Гойл не только разбудил Гарри, потыкав в плечо, но еще смущенно потоптался у кровати и сообщил, который час. В другой раз он не стал будить Гарри перед завтраком, но растолкал его после. Гарри открыл глаза и сразу же заметил на тумбочке тарелку, на которой горкой возвышались сэндвичи, фрукты и печенье. Гойл снова растерянно нависал над ним:

— Я не знал, что ты любишь, поэтому взял всего понемножку.

Малфой, который в это время замаячил за спиной Гойла, лишь посмотрел на развернувшуюся в спальне сцену и фыркнул. Гарри пристально проследил за ним. Малфой взял свою сумку и без слов покинул комнату. Гарри был разочарован, он ждал, когда Малфой скажет что-нибудь в духе «О, великий Гарри Поттер, изволите вас накормить виноградом прямо в постели?». Гарри хотел, чтобы Малфой сказал ему хоть что-то, чтобы можно было огрызнуться в ответ и долго напряженно смотреть на него, и чтобы Малфой не отводил взгляд. Но вместо этого Гарри вылез из постели и поблагодарил Гойла за завтрак. Было забавно, из всех слизеринцев Гарри имел все шансы подружиться именно с немногословным Гойлом.

Когда на занятиях Гарри поделился с Гермионой и Роном утренней историей, Рон пожал плечами:

— А что ты хочешь? Мы спасли их из Выручай-комнаты. Правда, это я тащил тушку Гойла, так что тоже не отказался бы от завтрака в постель.

Гермиона сердито толкнула Рона в бок.

— Он просто пытается быть милым. Они все пытаются.

— Ну, точно уж не Малфой, — усмехнулся Гарри. Про себя же он подумал, что впервые не понимает, что именно задумал Малфой. И это смущало.

Через неделю после начала занятий Макгонагалл вызвала Гарри к себе. Тот честно готовился к серьёзному разговору о том, что он должен в последний свой учебный год попытаться не притягивать к себе неприятности, прилежно учиться и наслаждаться мирной жизнью. И что все его обязательно поддержат. В конце концов, летом Молли говорила ему практически то же самое.

Ожидания оправдались лишь на треть. Сначала Макгонагалл выразила надежду, что Гарри серьезно настроен на учебу и подготовку к ТРИТОНам. Гарри покивал головой и незаметно попытался рассмотреть новую обстановку в кабинете директора. Может быть, он по привычке ожидал увидеть где-то чашу с лакричными жуками?

Последующие слова его удивили.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я возглавил квиддичную команду восьмого курса?

— Именно так, мистер Поттер, — в этот момент Минерва оглянулась на портрет Дамблдора. Гарри был готов поклясться, что оба директора сговорились. — После случившегося студентам необходимо отвлечься. Мы добавим вашу команду в обычный межфакультетский чемпионат. Больше матчей и больше квиддича. Только чтобы это не мешало подготовке к экзаменам, конечно же.

Макгонагалл выглядела очень довольной. Гарри не мог ее винить, он знал, как она любит этот спорт. Не меньше самого Гарри. К тому же Макгонагалл, как и предупреждала Гермиона, намерена и дальше продолжать свою политику межфакультетской дружбы. Гермиона как раз вчера рассуждала, что их курс должен стать примером для будущих поколений. Они с Роном лишь согласно промолчали в ответ. Рон после шепнул Гарри, что скоро Гермиона сделает им новые значки в поддержку пацифизма.

Из кабинета директора Гарри вышел в недоумении. Он был уверен, что собрать хоркруксы куда проще, чем попытаться создать конкурентоспособную команду из его однокурсников.

Отборочные Гарри назначил на ближайшую субботу, и казалось, что на стадионе собралась половина Хогвартса. Слухи о новой квиддичной команде взбудоражили студентов не хуже той истории про галстук. А ведь Гарри надеялся, что пристальное внимание к нему и его однокурсникам ограничится лишь восхвалением их борьбы с Волдемортом.

Конечно, всем факультетам в этом году пришлось объявить новый набор в команды. Только той же Джинни пришлось искать замены ловцу и вратарю, а вот Гарри должен был определиться со всеми позициями. Джинни даже не обиделась, она задорно улыбнулась и сказала, что будет рада, наконец, сыграть против Гарри в настоящей игре. Мысленно Гарри порадовался, что они расстались друзьями.

На поле его немногочисленные однокурсники, желающие принять участие в отборе, собрались вокруг Гарри, и тот почувствовал себя словно на пятом курсе. Практически Отряд Дамблдора, если бы в него вступили слизеринцы. Малфой смотрел с вызовом, и это была первая настоящая эмоция, которую он показал Гарри в этом году. Сказать, что сердце Гарри не затрепетало как снитч, — ничего не сказать. Пошлая метафора, но иначе Гарри не смог бы описать свою реакцию. А потом Малфой вышел вперед и сказал, что хотел бы пробоваться на позицию ловца.

— Серьезно? — смог выдавить из себя Гарри, пока остальные с любопытством их разглядывали. Наверное, на трибунах народ сидел с попкорном.

Гарри схватил Малфоя за локоть и отвел в сторону, совсем не стесняясь того, как это выглядит со стороны. Он победитель Волдеморта и капитан команды, имеет право.

— Ты что творишь, Малфой? — прошипел он прямо тому в ухо. Не знай Гарри, что способность к парселтангу исчезла вместе с Волдемортом, подумал бы, что Малфой дернулся из-за шипящей речи.

— Всего лишь следую школьным правилам, — Малфой откровенно хлопал глазами. — Это же открытый набор в команду.

— Хочешь по правилам, значит?

— Давай, Поттер, хоть раз оба будем правильными?

Гарри сдался, Малфой умел соблазнять на что бы там ни было.

Гнаться за снитчем спустя год без квиддича было великолепно. Нет, летом в Норе они сыграли пару раз с Джинни, но тогда это казалось лишь разминкой. Доказать свое место в команде, выхватив снитч в последний момент перед бледным лицом Малфоя — вот это важнее всего. Оба приземлились на землю под аплодисменты с трибун, выкрикивали имя Гарри, конечно, же. Малфой шутливо отвесил поклон Гарри, но поле не покинул. На место вратаря кандидатур не нашлось, так что Рон лишь весело помахал сидящей на трибунах Гермионе и встал за спиной Гарри. С загонщиками также оказалось все достаточно просто. Гойл не растерял свой сильный удар, да и к тому же не стремился в этот раз выбивать мозги всем подряд. В последнее время Гарри определённо стал ему симпатизировать. Его парой стала, к всеобщему удивлению, Лаванда. После стычки с Сивым девушка приобрела некую внутреннюю агрессию и силу, которую удачно вкладывала в бладжеры. Когда Гарри ее утвердил, Лаванда подмигнула Рону, и тот в испуге снова посмотрел на Гермиону. Гарри оставалось лишь надеяться, что Лаванда просто дразнит его друга.

С охотниками ситуация оказалась посложнее, так как пришлось устроить даже некий отбор. На кольца Гарри поставил Рона, и все оставшиеся кандидаты в команду старались его пробить. Гарри знал, что оставит Дина, он не в первый раз видел, как тот играет. В охотники же пробовался опять Малфой.

— Брось, Поттер, ты не лишишь меня квиддича, — сказал тот на ходу, прежде чем взлететь на метле перед бросками. — И я нужен тебе. Никто здесь не держится на метлах лучше, чем мы с тобой.

В итоге Малфой забил на один квоффл больше, чем Дин. Третьим охотником, опять же к удивлению зрителей, стал Блейз. Когда Гарри наблюдал за всеми тремя, он понял, насколько это был удачный выбор. Да, Дин был хорош, а после войны и вовсе стал напористее и целеустремленней. Он буквально несся на Рона, желая пробить квоффл. Малфой и Блейз играли иначе, они действовали наверняка, по-своему. Они словно чувствовали друг друга, разыгрывали комбинации, и Рон не всегда мог предугадать броски обоих. Гарри смотрел на идеального Малфоя в воздухе и все размышлял, когда тот успел так измениться, или же он всегда был таким? Только Гарри не замечал этого за своей злостью, как в свое время не замечал Джинни.

Гарри оглядел свою собранную команду и удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе. С этим можно работать. Лишь гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы. Рейвенкло разумно предпочли подготовку к ТРИТОНам квиддичу, а хаффлпаффцы и вовсе, кажется, не стремились к соперничеству. Сьюзен и Ханна на трибунах даже организовали чайный уголок для зрителей. И что бы там не говорила Гермиона про необходимость забыть о факультетских стереотипах, Гриффиндор и Слизерин всегда были самыми сильными командами в Хогвартсе. И будь проклят Гарри Поттер, если не возьмет Кубок школы в свой последний год учебы.

После их первой тренировки Гарри даже не пришлось тащить сундук с мячами в сарай. Гойл услужливо отодвинул Гарри в сторону и сам с легкостью поднял ношу. Рон только присвистнул.

— Как будто бы не волшебники, честное слово.

Малфой закатил глаза и направился к раздевалкам, на ходу стаскивая с себя экипировку. Гарри с Роном лишь переглянулись, и Рон сочувствующе покрутил пальцем у виска. Мол, Малфой совсем спятил.

— Ну что? — Малфой развернулся к ним, будто бы знал, что его обсуждали за спиной. — Никогда не пробовали левитировать этот сундук?

— Мадам Хуч запрещает это делать. Левиоса может нарушить чары на мячах.

— Уизли, она просто заставляет вас носить тяжести, чтобы вы нарастили больше мускулатуры. Это же очевидно.

— Тогда неудивительно, что ты такой тощий, Малфой, — Рон подмигнул ему и прошел мимо него в раздевалку.

Если честно, Гарри замер вместе с Малфоем прямо на поле. Сначала Гойл приносит завтрак Гарри, потом Рон подмигивает Малфою. Что случилось с этим миром, стоило Волдеморту умереть?

— Ловцы не должны выглядеть как огромный шкаф! — вдогонку Рону кинул Малфой, как только пришел в себя.

— Если честно, ты уже не ловец, — Гарри стоял, скрестив руки и скептически оглядывая Малфоя. Тот, действительно, выглядел совсем уж худым, Гарри мог догадаться, почему. Летом Малфою было некогда праздновать что-либо за столом. И нечего.

— Поттер, я уже сомневаюсь, что ты достоин значка капитана. И к твоему сведению…

Их прервал радостный Гойл, который притопал обратно от сарая и доложил Гарри, что сундук с мячами на месте, и он теперь может отнести все их метлы. Гарри в очередной раз смутился и передал ему свою новую метлу, пока Малфой отдавал Гойлу «Нимбус» как само собой разумеющееся. Гойл им улыбнулся и направился опять к сараю.

— Он кажется дружелюбным, — Гарри не заметил, как сказал это вслух. Но Малфой рядом лишь фыркнул.

— Мерлин, Поттер, не путай дружелюбие с лояльностью. Гриффиндорцы. — он покачал головой и отправился в раздевалку.

Гарри не сдержался и показал язык удаляющемуся Малфою. Ведь тот не мог этого увидеть, верно?

Однажды Гарри свалил прямо с тумбочки стопку книг и пергаментов. И все могло закончиться катастрофой, так как сверху лежало свеженаписанное эссе по Трансфигурации. Гарри буквально видел, как чернильница летит на заветный пергамент, но тот рванул в сторону и не попал под струи чернил. Гарри поднял голову — напротив стоял Тео Нотт, державший в одной руке его эссе, а в другой палочку. Должно быть, он призвал эссе Акцио. Гарри напрягся. То был первый раз, когда Нотт вообще посмотрел в сторону Гарри.

— Осторожнее, — Нотт подошел к нему и протянул эссе. — Лично я потратил на это задание два вечера, а сдавать уже завтра.

— Спасибо, — Гарри слабо ему улыбнулся. Он все еще не знал, что делать со своими чувствами по поводу того, что они оба из-за Волдеморта остались сиротами. С другой стороны, отец Нотта был там, на кладбище, он сражался с друзьями Гарри в Отделе Тайн.

Сейчас же Нотт-младший стоял прямо рядом с Гарри, после того как искренне помог ему. По сути Гарри же никогда хорошо не знал своего однокурсника. Нотт кивнул Гарри и вышел из спальни.

— Он не будет мстить, — протянул со своей кровати Малфой. — Не в духе Ноттов. Да и Тео сейчас решил отвлечься на учебу.

— Я его не боюсь, Малфой, — Гарри пристально посмотрел на него. — Я ему сочувствую.

Малфой в ответ лишь промолчал и отвел взгляд.

***

В конце концов, Гарри довольно быстро привык к новой обстановке, соседям и тому, что можно больше не оборачиваться на подозрительные шорохи в лесу. Год в Хогвартсе сулил надежды на мирное сосуществование. Впрочем, за горами домашнего задания Гарри порой даже забывал думать о Малфое.

Приближался Хэллоуин, и Гарри оказался действительно в страшной ситуации. И все по вине Лаванды Браун.

Его однокурсница, попав в квиддичную команду, перестала стесняться собственных шрамов и гордо откидывала косы назад. Лаванда прожужжала им все уши на тренировках, что во всем надо искать плюсы. Гарри терпеливо выслушивал ее, Рон же с благоговением смотрел на бывшую. Браун очень изменилась, словно не было слез и стыда из-за своей внешности. Но в то же время Лаванда осталась той же романтичной девушкой, какой Гарри ее всегда считал. С конца сентября Лаванда и Терри Бут стали встречаться, и все вокруг считали, что они идеально подходят друг другу. Взрывной характер Лаванды прекрасно дополнял мягкий и терпеливый нрав Терри.

А потом Лаванда решила, что все в Хогвартсе должны найти свое счастье, и вообще любовь витает в воздухе. Она даже пыталась вновь свести Дина с Джинни. Гарри потом еще час выслушивал от Джинни, что она думает по поводу вот таких якобы случайных встреч с Дином. И что вообще она не собирается заводить с кем-то отношения, только если окружающие от нее этого ждут. В конце Джинни припечатала, что сама давно хотела пригласить Дина в Хогсмид, а теперь все будут думать, что план Лаванды удался. Гарри, как и положено бывшему парню, заверил Джинни, что всегда восхищался ее умением самой выбирать партнеров.

После неудачного сводничества Лаванда не растеряла боевой настрой. Она стала писать стихи и вывешивать их на общей доске для записей в гостиной. Гарри это совсем не волновало, он просто проходил мимо. Лаванде же две недели рукоплескали поклонники, и копии ее творчества стали распространяться среди остальных учеников Хогвартса. И однажды Гарри понял, что все эти заинтересованные взгляды большей части женского населения Хогвартса связаны отнюдь не только с его недавним и героическим прошлым. Подобного же внимания удостоился, кто мог бы подумать, Малфой! Когда они как-то случайно врезались друг в друга в коридоре (хорошо, когда Гарри врезался в Малфоя), стайка пятикурсниц рядом захихикала и сразу стала перешептываться. Гарри успел уловить имя Лаванды, так что осталось лишь найти доказательства.

В тот же вечер Гарри сорвал с доски пергамент со стихотворением Лаванды, которое, очевидно, стало самым популярным в последнее время, раз гордо висело по центру и было обведено несколькими сердечками.

Он долго не мог решиться, уничтожить ли сразу лист или проще стереть память половине девушек Хогвартса. Тогда Гарри выбрал самое иррациональное из всех возможных вариантов решение. Он ворвался в спальню и схватил Малфоя за руку, потащив его за собой в ванную, игнорируя шокированные выражения лиц Забини и Нотта.

В ванной комнате Гарри сразу же прижал Малфоя к двери и поднес пергамент с последним шедевром Лаванды прямо к его лицу. В стихотворении шла речь о блондинах, брюнетах, укрощенных змеях и жарких поцелуях.

— Они думают, что это про нас, — прошипел Гарри.

— Потрясающая догадка, Поттер, — Малфой лишь покосился на пергамент. Очевидно, он ознакомился с творчеством Лаванды раньше Гарри. И просто нагло выжидал.

— Но ведь это неправда, — Гарри растерялся. Сейчас, стоя практически на расстоянии в пару дюймов от Малфоя, Гарри очень хорошо представил себе те образы из стихотворения.

— И тебе это злит? — Малфой выразительно поднял бровь. — Или, наоборот, возбуждает?

— А я думал, что это тебя волнует собственная репутация, — Гарри продолжал неотрывно смотреть прямо в глаза Малфою.

Наверное, Гарри ждал от него раскаяния, возможно, извинения и благодарности. Не формальности, которые принесли Малфои в зале суда. Нет, Гарри хотел личную благодарность от Малфоя здесь и сейчас.

— Тебе надо лучше разбираться в метафорах, Поттер, — Малфой не злился, не вырывался. Смотрел спокойно, словно сам что-то выжидал. Гарри показалось, что оба думают об одном и том же.

Только в дверь громко забарабанил Забини и попросил их не убивать друг друга хотя бы до квиддичного матча.

***

Их первый квиддичный матч в школьном чемпионате был назначен на последнюю субботу октября. Гарри все еще избегал Малфоя после того инцидента со стихотворением, но тренировки никто не отменял. Гарри сохранял профессиональную вежливость и холодность, когда на поле делал замечания Малфою. Все же для того, чтобы перестроиться с ловца на охотника за два месяца, требовался талант. И, надо сказать, у Малфоя он был. Вся команда восьмого курса оказалась довольно талантливым и сплоченным коллективом. Тренировки проходили весело и по-дружески, словно они были сборной Гриффиндора. Блейз Забини мигом расположил к себе Дина с Роном, а новая Лаванда отлично вписалась в их мужскую компанию. Гарри оставался капитаном и душой команды. Только если Забини и Гойл ему правда подчинялись, то Малфой снисходительно соглашался. К счастью Гарри, особо придираться к Малфою причин не было, и они мирно сосуществовали все эти месяцы подготовки. Оставалась надежда, что команда Гарри даже доиграет сезон и, возможно, поборется за первое место.

Дух соперничества не был чужд никому из игроков, разве что новому скромному Гойлу, но тот, словно хаффлпаффец, готов был поддержать любой кипиш. Первая игра должна была состояться с Рейвенкло, и Гарри не думал, что это будет так уж трудно. У него были отлично настроенные загонщики, Рон, Дин, который после свидания с Джинни воодушевился еще сильнее, и стратегические комбинации слизеринцев.

В день матча полностью экипированный Малфой подошел в раздевалке к Гарри, который еще только натягивал форму, и прямо сообщил:

— Раз уж ты «Избранный», герой и капитан нашего курса, то будь добр, не опозорь команду, в которой я играю.

— Мы играем, Малфой, — Гарри испытал некое смущение от того, как он произнес это «мы». — Мы вместе в одной команде.

Малфой на мгновение замер, словно не ожидал услышать подобное от Гарри. Но потом, о Мерлин, подмигнул ему:

— Тем хуже для наших соперников, да?

Матч они выиграли. Гойл, правда, как он потом пытался оправдаться, случайно вырубил одного из охотников Рейвенкло так, что тому потребовались носилки. Дин и Малфой с эффектных подач Блейза попеременно забивали квоффлы. Лаванда, очаровательно улыбнувшись вратарю Рейвенкло, чуть не сбила его тоже, но в итоге тот остался у колец, хоть и его слегка пошатывало. Рон пропустил всего пару мячей, а Гарри поймал снитч на сорок третьей минуте матча. Это был красивый и триумфальный дебют команды. Гарри искренне надеялся, что Рейвенкло смогут отыграться в остальных матчах.

Когда Гарри приземлился на поле с зажатым в руке снитчем, рядом оказался почему-то именно Малфой.

— Молодец, Поттер, — крикнул он. — Но я бы сделал это изящнее.

— Если бы играл против меня, то никаких шансов на изящное падение с метлы.

Гарри вернул подмигивание Малфою, о Мерлин, он что, заразился от Рона? В этот момент, прямо на квиддичном поле в центре шумной толпы болельщиков, Гарри почувствовал, что между ними словно растаял лед.

Праздновать решили в общей гостиной. Казалось, что эта победа действительно, по-настоящему сплотила весь их курс. Это совсем не походило на обычные гриффиндорские вечеринки. Многие позвали своих друзей с младших курсов. Гарри в проходе столкнулся с Луной, которая все еще носила ту шляпу в виде льва. Джинни сидела прямо на коленях Дина и под громкие улюлюканья Симуса и Панси, очевидно, вознаграждала своего победителя долгим и глубоким поцелуем. Гарри отвел глаза, чтобы наткнуться сразу на робкие, но довольно нежные обжимания Гермионы и Рона на диване. По центру гостиной стоял ящик с выпивкой. Гарри был уверен, что Невилл успел сбегать к Аберфорту.

Довольно быстро ребята стали хмелеть, и даже Гермиона добродушно не стала разгонять однокурсников в субботний вечер. Многие развалились прямо на ковре у камина, Гарри успел в этот раз оккупировать то самое кресло. Правда, на подлокотнике рядом восседала Панси, и это слегка пугало. Особенно то, как в их сторону ревниво косился Малфой. Гарри на всякий случай подальше отодвинулся от Панси.

Блейз предложил сыграть в бутылочку, что собственно было громко поддержано мужской частью собравшихся. Лаванда же резонно заметила, что это будет немного неловко. Гарри оглядел гостиную и только сейчас осознал, что многие его однокурсники и друзья уже успели разбиться на парочки, даже Невилл сидел подле Луны, которая с интересом поглаживала его по волосам. Не иначе мозгошмыгов искала.

— Хорошо, — подала голос Гермиона. Многие напряглись, думая, что она сейчас объявит конец вечера. — Крутим бутылочку, но задаем любые вопросы и отвечаем максимально честно.

Новое предложение Гермионы было встречено еще большими бурными овациями.

Спустя полчаса игры, когда Симус признался, что иногда думает о мальчиках совсем в другом смысле (и получил заинтересованный взгляд Блейза), а Гойл без запинки пересказал Гермионе третий закон Голпалотта (тут уже все присутствующие широко раскрыли рты), настала очередь Гарри крутить бутылочку. По всем законам жанра, горлышко указало на Малфоя. Гарри осторожно поднялся обратно в кресло и сглотнул. Малфой сидел прямо напротив и смотрел с вызовом, словно у Гарри нет никаких шансов заставить его попасть впросак. Мерлин, лучше бы они просто целовались.

— Малфой, ты когда-нибудь извинялся? Взаправду, по-человечески.

Гарри был уверен, что, несмотря на опьянение, многие вокруг напряглись. Уж слишком серьезно они молчали. Все читали заметку о суде над Малфоями.

— Если ты задаешь такой вопрос, то, значит, плохо меня знаешь Поттер, — протянул Малфой. — Я такой же человек, как и ты.

Гарри хотел возразить, что не очень-то они и похожи, но Блейз хлопнул по коленям и заявил, что знает забавную историю о маленьком Драко. Все присутствующие тут же потребовали ее рассказать, и инцидент с вопросом Гарри, казалось, был забыт.

В какой-то момент вечеринки, Гарри, который после игры стал активнее вливать в себя огневиски, покачиваясь, пошел в спальню. На самом деле он собирался просто зайти в ванную комнату, но идея запереться там и не выходить до конца вечеринки казалась соблазнительной.

— Ты переходишь все границы, Поттер.

Голос Драко (да, именно Драко, не Малфоя, Гарри так надоело в мыслях называть его по фамилии) из глубины спальни заставил Гарри даже подпрыгнуть на месте. Драко подошел прямо к нему, его палочка с зажженным Люмосом осталась на кровати, поэтому Гарри видел лишь расплывчатый силуэт перед собой. Гарри наклонился ближе, к самому лицу Драко. Это же нормально, он просто хочет что-то сказать ему, глядя прямо в глаза. А что же он хотел ему сказать, и почему Гарри больше думает о том, что Драко пахнет словно сирень в мае?

— Я просто хочу понять тебя, — сознание Гарри откровенно поплыло. Все можно было списать на огневиски, но Гарри оставался честен перед собой. Он пялился на губы Драко и практически приобнял его. Тепло и совершенно правильно — вот как Гарри ощущал себя сейчас. — А чего хочешь ты?

На какое-то мгновение Гарри показалось, что Драко сейчас сократит расстояние между ними и сам прижмется губами к губам Гарри.

— Зря вы тут торчите, пропускаете все веселье, — темноту спальни рассек луч света из гостиной, когда вошел Нотт.

Драко сразу же сделал шаг назад от Гарри, но Нотт, казалось бы, не заметил их положения, направляясь к прикроватной тумбочке.

— Панси и Лаванда разлили на себя сливочное пиво и предложили устроить конкурс…как их… Ага! — Нотт победно вытащил из тумбы колдокамеру. — Конкурс мокрых маечек.

— Только не говори, что моя девочка собралась в этом участвовать, — охнул Драко. Гарри нахмурился, значит, Драко определенно ревновал.

— Да у нее же все шансы выиграть, Драко, — Нотт мечтательно посмотрел на камеру. — У обеих девчонок, кстати. Но потом Блейз предложил Грейнджер тоже поучаствовать. И прямо сейчас там драка.

Нотт кивнул в сторону гостиной и собрался уже идти, очевидно, фиксировать все, по крайней мере, публичные события этого вечера.

— Рон кинулся избивать Блейза? — настала очередь удивляться Гарри.

— Нет, это твоя подруга накинулась на нашего парня. Кто же знал, что у Грейнджер так круто поставлен удар, — восхитился Нотт.

Драко рядом с горечью вздохнул.

— Ладно, Тео, уговорил, пошли посмотрим, как будет отбиваться Блейз, — Драко выскочил из спальни, опередив Нотта. Гарри пришлось констатировать, что Драко просто сбежал.

Оставшись один снова в темноте спальни, Гарри отстраненно подумал, что теперь с Теодором Ноттом все будет в порядке. А вот с ним нет. Потому что он только что почти поцеловал Драко Малфоя.

Наутро Гарри вышел в гостиную с гудящей головой. Он мог бы с легкостью списать все на огневиски, но на самом деле голова болела от напряжения последних дней и от того, что он практически не спал. Малфой тоже. Гарри слышал, как тот ворочался в своей постели.

Комната выглядела как обычная гостиная Гриффиндора после вечеринок, и Гарри почувствовал себя дома. Сейчас выйдет Гермиона и начнет снова их ругать, Невилл пристыженно соберет бутылки, а Симус лишь восторженно будет вещать о том, как было круто вчера, да, ребят? Но нет, смутно Гарри припомнил, как Гермиона куда-то тащила Рона прошлой ночью. А в центре пустой гостиной сидел Малфой на ковре и задумчиво крутил бутылку перед собой. Гарри подошел ближе, нависая над ним словно Макгонаггалл, которая не дает списать на своем предмете. Малфой должен ответить, что же вчера это было.

— Хорошо спал, Малфой?

— Мы вроде как в одной спальне живем, — Драко поднял голову и посмотрел на Гарри своим фирменным взглядом «О, Мерлин, почему я до сих пор разговариваю с этим придурком».

— Но это не значит, что я слежу за тобой.

— Ври дальше, — хмыкнул Драко. Гарри пришлось согласиться. Он всегда в спальне перед сном смотрел в сторону кровати Малфоя. Может, хотел убедиться, что тот больше не сбегает чинить всякие шкафы. Но кого он обманывал, Гарри было приятно перед сном подумать о Малфое, как и держать его вчера за талию.

— Вчера, — Гарри замялся, — нас прервали.

— Я заметил, — Драко медленно поднялся и теперь стоял так близко к Гарри, словно хотел продолжить вчерашний несостоявшийся поцелуй. Или же Гарри пора унять свои фантазии относительно Драко.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — Гарри пошел на попятную. — Об извинениях.

— А ты просто невыносим, — прошипел в ответе Драко. — Поттер, у меня от тебя голова раскалывается!

С этими словами Драко демонстративно развернулся на каблуках и решительно направился к выходу из гостиной. Там он столкнулся с явно счастливым Роном, который еле отскочил в сторону, прежде чем Драко громко хлопнул дверью. Рон присвистнул и сочувственно положил руку на плечо Гарри:

— Ничего, пару часов посидит в библиотеке и отойдет. С Гермионой всегда так, когда я ее довожу. Зато после она милее всех на свете.

Рон, очевидно, все еще пребывал в каком-то пьяно-мечтательном состоянии, раз посчитал, что Гарри и Драко ведут себя словно парочка.

Гарри нашел Драко вечером того же дня. Точнее, Гарри просто бродил по территории Хогвартса, размышляя, злился ли Драко на него в самом деле. Вчерашний несостоявшийся поцелуй не казался Гарри чем-то особенным. В конце концов, они даже не поцеловались. Просто Драко мог хотеть его. Гарри был в этом почти уверен. А потом он увидел сгорбившуюся фигуру у могилы Дамблдора.

Драко кутался в мантию, и Гарри сам поежился. Октябрьский ветер словно напоминал, что лето давно кончилось, и пора задуматься о школе, об экзаменах и своих будущих поступках. Гарри совсем не думал, когда сел рядом с Драко прямо на землю.

— В гостиной все до сих пор такие расслабленные, веселые.

— А что ты хочешь, Поттер? Эйфория от победы.

— Рон планирует с Блейзом следующую вечеринку. И он даже, — Гарри посмотрел на Драко, машинально отмечая, что тот даже не поморщился при упоминании Уизли, — тебя похвалил и шепнул мне, что сам не смог бы отбить твой последний квоффл.

— Поттер, — Драко оторвался от созерцания гравия и травы под ними, чтобы повернуться к Гарри. — Уизли — твой друг. Это ты мне расскажи, почему он так себя ведет.

— Я, — начал Гарри, — я не знаю.

— Минус десять очков с Гриффиндора, — Гарри не подозревал, что Драко может так улыбаться.

Они еще какое-то время сидели в тишине, Гарри набросил на них обоих Согревающие чары.

— Тебе разве неприятно просто побыть школьником? Делать домашку, с кем-то встречаться, играть в квиддич. И все это время не зависеть от мнения отца, не бояться, что его убьют, не провести целый год наедине с неисправным предметом мебели.

— О, — сумел выдавить из себя Гарри. Это было так странно чего-то сильно желать, но не заметить, когда получил это. — А ты совсем ни с кем не встречался?

— И это все, что тебя волнует, Поттер? Мерлин, ты безнадежен.

— И все же Панси?

— А что Панси? — Малфой склонился с интересом голову.

— Ну, все думали, что она твоя девушка.

— Она и есть моя девушка, — кивнул Драко. — Только не в том смысле. Она лояльная ко мне девушка.

— Малфой, может, она просто с тобой дружит? — в этот раз настала очередь парировать Гарри.

— Не нарывайся, Поттер, — в тоне Драко не было привычных ноток раздражения. Гарри мог почти привыкнуть к подобным перепалкам.

— Такое чувство, все решили передружиться друг с другом.

— Это разумно. Никто не знает, что нас ждет за стенами школы. Возможно, мир снова поделит нас на плохих и хороших. От жизни стоит брать все, пока дают.

Гарри не мог поверить, что Драко учит его философии жизни. Что удивительно, Гарри сложно было не согласиться с ним.

— Уверен, что Макгонагалл напишет тебе хорошую характеристику. Если боишься, что после школы не сможешь никуда устроиться.

Драко громко рассмеялся, откинув голову так, что стукнулся о гранитную плиту позади них. Гарри не стал обижаться, может, Драко просто все еще в шоке после войны? Гермиона говорила, что победители обязаны позаботиться о проигравших. Гарри, как и всегда, делал то, что от него ждали. Он мог позаботиться о Драко.

Они так и продолжали бок о бок сидеть до самого ужина, и Гарри не мог с точностью определить, кто первый потянулся, чтобы переплести их пальцы на траве.

***

К ноябрю до Гарри дошла очередь реставрационных работ. На самом деле своеобразный график придумала, конечно же, Гермиона. Гарри отчасти помогал ей, так как приходилось следить, чтобы работы не накладывались на тренировки команды. А еще Гермиона всерьез стала опасаться, что некоторые парочки воспримут свои дежурства как возможность уединиться. Она даже себя поставила в пару, к шоку Гарри и Рона, с Дафной. Видимо, не один Гарри успел подружиться со слизеринцами, проживая в одной спальне.

График выглядел жутковато, учитывая, что хотя работы отчасти помогали на практике подготовиться к ТРИТОНам, Гермиона не хотела, чтобы их курс расслаблялся. Драко еще в начале сентября возмущался, что скоро Грейнджер заставит всех однокурсников писать эссе, раз уж Уизли теперь стал так охотно слушаться свою девушку. Тогда Гарри мстительно приписал себя в пару к Драко, так, для проформы. Кто же знал, что буквально за два месяца отношение Гарри к их будущей совместной работе поменяется от «Мерлин, это ведь необходимо» до «интересно, Драко позволит снова взять его за руку?».

Им достался запасной класс Травологии. Иногда занятия проводились не в теплицах, но чтобы поддерживать необходимую температуру и влажность для растений, которые Спраут приносила в качестве образцов, в классе накладывалось несколько специальных чар. Со временем концентрация этих чар превысила свой максимум, и простое Фините не помогало. Класс словно наполнился остаточными следами магии, которые вступили в какую-то жуткую реакцию с теми боевыми и непростительными заклинаниями, которыми наполнился Хогвартс во время битвы.

Когда Гарри с Драко вошли в класс, то они оба замерли прямо на пороге. Было даже красиво. Повсюду в воздухе летали небольшие паутинки искрящейся магии. Наверное, впервые Гарри мог увидеть магию в какой-то осязаемой форме. Однако Гермиона предупредила их, чтобы ни в коем случае не смели дотрагиваться до остаточной магии. После битвы магия класса осталась совершенно нестабильной. На время учебы его законсервировали, но наступило время, наконец, очистить и это помещение.

Гарри с Драко предстояла достаточно ювелирная работа. Они ловили каждую паутинку особым заклинанием, которое показал им Флитвик, и перемещали свою добычу в сферу. Когда сфера достаточно заполнялась, кто-то из них ее уничтожал. И потом они начинали заново.

Работали молча и осторожно. Тем не менее Гарри все же умудрился обжечься об эти паутинки и вскрикнуть. Драко тут же к нему подлетел:

— Поттер, ты точно не смог бы в одиночку победить Лорда.

Драко довольно бесцеремонно задрал рукав мантии Гарри и стал сосредоточенно колдовать над его раной.

— А я всегда это говорил, — Гарри усмехнулся. От осознания того, что Драко сейчас стоял рядом и переживал за него, по телу разлилось приятное тепло. — И ты тоже помогал.

Драко прервал свое занятие и шокировано посмотрел на Гарри.

— Тогда, в поместье, ты же не выдал меня, — продолжил Гарри, не привыкший отступать. — И твоя палочка, ты знаешь, она была удивительно послушной. В отличие от своего хозяина, правда.

Гарри усмехнулся, в конце концов, ведь именно задиристый характер Драко заставил Гарри обратить на него внимание. Хотелось взять и притянуть к себе Драко и поцеловать, но Гарри все еще не был уверен в его реакции.

— Не заставляй меня говорить то, о чем потом пожалеешь.

Это не звучало как угроза, наоборот, Драко казался печальным. Он вернулся к работе над паутинками. Некоторое время они еще собирали паутинку и уничтожили третью по счету сферу. Гарри постоянно косился в сторону Драко из другого конца класса.

— У тебя хорошо получается.

Гарри слукавил — у Драко получалось великолепно. Только Гарри боялся, что теперь будет считать, что все, что делает Драко — великолепно.

— Просто кое-кто внимательно слушал Флитвика.

И вот снова, Драко ведь почти не огрызался. Лишь поддерживал некое подобие их бывшей вражды. Очевидно, также для проформы.

— Ты же пойдешь в Хогсмид на следующих выходных?

Гарри не был уверен в гениальности своего плана, но старался его полностью придерживаться.

— Планировал, — протянул Драко. — Надо пополнить запас чернил, и я обещал Грегори зайти в «Сладкое королевство».

Гарри отстраненно подумал, что Драко сам не прочь прикупить коробку-другую конфет.

— Так ты пойдешь с Гойлом?

— А тебя это волнует? — Драко перестал собирать паутинки и полностью развернулся к Гарри. — Ревнуешь?

— Гойла к тебе?

Гарри с любопытством наклонил голову. Он ждал реакции Драко. И был вознагражден. Драко нахмурился, видимо, представив Гойла и Гарри вместе. Судя по всему, эта мысль раздражала его больше, чем тот факт, что Гарри сознался в помощи Драко.

— Не знал, что у тебя такие вкусы, Поттер.

— Вообще-то, я хотел спросить, не хочешь ли ты пойти со мной? — Гарри нервничал. Это было так нелепо, но, в конце концов, он вроде как герой и гриффиндорец. И не в первый раз приглашает кого-то на свидание. — Только мы вдвоем.

Драко молчал, с силой сжав в руках палочку. Ту самую, из боярышника, о которой чуть ранее Гарри говорил ему. А потом Драко согласно кивнул.

***

Гарри дождался, когда Рон и Гермиона уйдут в Хогсмид первыми. Он не то чтобы опасался за реакцию друзей, но просто Драко реально долго собирался в ванной, перед этим выгнав Гарри в гостиную. Из спальни он вышел с таким видом, что готов как минимум к деловому обеду. Гарри откашлялся и смущенно опустил взгляд на свои кроссовки и джинсы. Он думал, что надевает лучшее из своего гардероба и по крайней мере принадлежавшее ему, а не Дадли. Но все равно на фоне Драко Гарри продолжал выглядеть как-то по-сиротски.

Дорога до Хогсмида прошла ужасно. Во-первых, их то и дело обгоняли группы учеников, которые старались либо незаметно разглядеть обоих, либо, не стесняясь, презрительно косились в сторону Драко. С другой стороны, у Драко с Гарри все еще осталась верная толпа девочек-фанатов, которые со времен стихотворения Лаванды, кажется, не испытывали подобного восторга. В какой-то момент их нагнала сама Лаванда, таща под локоть Терри. Девушка радостно улыбнулась им и предложила в следующий раз устроить двойное свидание. Гарри покраснел, а Драко довольно пообещал, что только после победы в школьном чемпионате. От мысли, что Драко гипотетически предполагает, что они буду встречаться до конца учебы, Гарри воодушевился. Или же Драко просто хотел отвязаться от Лаванды и сказал то, что никогда не сбудется, по его мнению?

— Ты думаешь, что мы можем реально победить? — спросил Гарри на входе в деревушку.

— Я уверен, что у нас все шансы стать чемпионами. Представь, это же уникальный случай. Не думаю, что в истории Хогвартса повторится что-то подобное. Команду-победителя этого чемпионата впишут в отдельную витрину в Зале славы. И там будет мое имя.

Драко мечтательно засмотрелся на козырьки остроконечных крыш и внезапно споткнулся о лежащий на дороге булыжник. От падения его спас лишь Гарри, крепко вцепившись в предплечье Драко.

— Еще не успело начаться наше свидание, а ты уже распускаешь руки. Гриффиндорец.

Драко притворно покачал головой, но Гарри готов был поклясться на Бузинной палочке, что Драко произнес последнее слово с нежностью.

— Вообще-то я рассчитывал на что-то подобное, — Гарри воспрял духом. Раз уж Драко первый заговорил о физической близости.

Тот как раз ответил заинтересованным взглядом, но потом уставился куда-то за спину Гарри.

— Вот гадость, Забини. Сейчас заметит и начнет свое «я же говорил».

Драко буквально подтолкнул Гарри в сторону ближайшего магазинчика и распахнул дверь.

— Стой, мы прячемся от Блейза? Мы же спим в одной комнате. Он рано или поздно обо всем бы догадался.

— Поттер, после нашего триумфального шествия сюда весь Хогвартс к вечеру будет говорить о нас. Но у Блейза особый интерес. Он на нас ставил.

— На нас делали ставки?

Гарри, наконец, решил осмотреться и осознал, что магазинчик, куда его пихнул Драко, был вовсе не магазином, а кафе мадам Паддифут. О, Мерлин!

Драко рядом выругался совершенно неприлично для аристократа. Ну, Гарри так считал. Хотя приличия Драко, наверное, сейчас мало волновали. Из угла кафе им активно махал Рон и звал присоединиться к ним с Гермионой.

Гарри подумал, что настало время проявить себя героем, каким его все считали вокруг, и уверенно потащил Драко за собой к друзьям.

— Привет, не думал вас здесь встретить — Гарри выразительно обвел взглядом кафе и плюхнулся на стул напротив Рона. Драко не оставалось ничего другого, как занять место рядом с Гарри. Вот так они и расположились — две парочки напротив друг друга. Когда жизнь Гарри успела превратиться в роман?

— Да я бы никогда, ты же знаешь, — замахал руками Рон, не обращая внимания на улыбающуюся рядом Гермиону. — Мы вообще зашли к Аберфорту сначала, а там…

Рон стал жадно заглатывать воздух и не смог продолжить свой ужасно животрепещущий рассказ.

— А там Лаванда, сидя прямо на барной стойке, целовалась с Терри, вот я и предложила завернуть сюда, — спокойно закончила за Роном Гермиона.

— Уизли, ну и ты ханжа. Сам же по всем углам целовался без стеснений, — протянул Драко и стал придирчиво изучать меню.

Гарри понадеялся, что Драко вообще не стесняется целоваться, хотелось все же довести начатое до конца.

— Не волнуйся, Рон, ты поступил очень галантно, что не разрешил мне там остаться. — Гермиона успокаивающе погладила Рона по руке. Тот заметно расслабился и с обожанием улыбнулся Гермионе.

Гарри в этот момент с обожанием смотрел на то, как Драко перелистывает страницы меню своими тонкими изящными пальцами.

— Постойте-ка, — Рон оторвался от Гермионы и подозрительно уставился на Гарри и Драко. — А что вы тут делаете?

— Прячемся от Блейза.

— Кхм, мы вроде как на свидании.

Гарри и Драко ответили одновременно. Драко с возмущением пнул под столом Гарри. Наверное, Гарри не стоит ждать сегодня поцелуя, и вообще Драко не согласится больше ни на какие свидания с Гарри. Неужели он хочет держать все в тайне?

— О нет, — Рон обреченно упал на стол и, кажется, приглушенно зарыдал.

Гарри, конечно, опасался за реакцию друга, но ожидал, что, как минимум, Рон полезет с кулаками к Драко, чтобы отстоять честь Гарри.

Рон же оторвался, наконец, от столешницы и скорбно заявил:

— Я должен Блейзу десять галлеонов.

— Вау, Уизли, как лихо ты разбрасываешься деньгами. Пожалуй, в тебе что-то есть.

Драко сделал вид, что аплодирует.

— Вы что, все на нас ставили? — кажется, Гарри сказал это слишком громко. Посетители кафе тут же обернулись к ним. Но почти сразу вернулись к своим собственным свиданиям.

— Не смотри так на меня, Гарри, — Гермиона все это время дипломатично молчала. — Я пыталась это остановить, а потом поняла, что проще вести учет и список. Чтобы все было честно. Кстати, Рональд, я жду.

Рон полез в кошелек, а Гермиона деловито вытащила откуда-то пергамент со множеством имен и цифр. Драко даже присвистнул.

— Салазар, надо было догадаться самому поставить. Не думал, что ты все же отважишься пригласить меня, — Драко уже обратился к Гарри, который в это время пытался осознать, что тот не исключал мысль об их свидании.

Остаток свидания прошел вполне миролюбиво. Драко покритиковал кофе, Гермиона и Рон распрощались с ними на входе в книжный, а Гарри купил Драко новые чернила и коробку шоколадных лягушек в надежде, что Драко соизволит поделиться. Все же они живут в одной спальне и вроде как встречаются. Одну лягушку, впрочем, они все же успели съесть напополам.

Перед выходом из деревни Драко свернул в один из переулков и прижал Гарри к каменной стене домика.

— Ты зачем меня позвал на это свидание, Поттер?

— Хотел провести время вместе, и, наверное, чтобы целоваться, — Гарри пожал плечами. Ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы все отрицать.

Тогда Драко наклонился к Гарри и подарил ему поцелуй, от которого у Гарри, может быть, слегка подкосились ноги. Воздуха стало отчаянно не хватать. Гарри судорожно вздохнул, когда Драко отстранился. Наверное, он готов был и дальше страдать от недостатка воздуха, чем позволить Драко прекратить то, что он делал до этого. А еще у поцелуя был вкус шоколада.

— Поттер, — Драко серьезно посмотрел на Гарри. — Я скажу это один раз. Прими мои извинения и благодарность. Ты…

Драко запнулся. Гарри почему-то вспомнил неуверенного в себе Драко тогда, в Малфой-мэноре.

— Я принимаю, — Гарри постарался вложить в эту фразу всю их непростую историю и сильнее прижал к себе Драко.

По дороге в Хогвартс парни попали под сильный снегопад. Гарри взял Драко за руку и подумал, что скоро зима, а ему совершенно не холодно.

***

Они сидели в их общей спальне. Блейз и Тео куда-то сразу испарились, как только Гарри и Драко вернулись из Хогсмида. Драко все еще дрожал, хотя по дороге Гарри наложил на обоих Осушающее.

— Что ж, — Гарри неловко поерзал на кровати Драко. — Это было крутое свидание.

— Крутое свидание, — Драко фыркнул и стащил с себя верхнюю одежду. — Поттер, ты потрясающе умеешь делать комплименты самому себе.

— Гарри, — он умоляюще посмотрел на Драко. — Если мы теперь пара, то можем называть друг друга по имени.

— К этому будет чертовски сложно привыкнуть, — Драко дернул плечом. Он сидел рядом с Гарри в одной тонкой футболке и очевидно еще не согрелся после улицы.

— Я сейчас, — Гарри подскочил к своему сундуку и стал рыться в нем. — Ага!

Торжественно Гарри вытащил из сундука новый красный свитер. Летом Молли протащила его по магазинам и буквально заставила прикупить обновки. Он еще не успел надеть его, но, судя по цене, свитер был высокого качества и выглядел довольно красиво. Свитер должен понравиться Драко, за исключением, пожалуй, цвета.

Гарри протянул свитер Драко, тот удивленно посмотрел на вещь. После небольшого осмотра и ощупывания Драко удовлетворенно кивнул и сразу натянул вещь на себя. Гарри вернулся на свое место на кровати слизеринца.

Драко слегка утопал в свитере Гарри, но от того выглядел слишком по-домашнему, уютно. Красный же отлично сочетался с цветом волос Драко. Гарри не удержался и притянул Драко к себе. Они, мерлиновы кальсоны, теперь пара, и Гарри может обнимать своего парня тогда, когда захочет. А такого непривычно расслабленно Драко хотелось не только тискать.

Синхронно оба потянулись за поцелуем. Это мысль будоражила Гарри. Поцелуй отличался от того, что Драко подарил ему в Хогсмиде. Он не был уже жадным, напористым. Скорее оба неспешно наслаждались друг другом. Гарри зажмурился от невероятного ощущения — он держит в руках Драко Малфоя и, возможно, сможет его еще раз поцеловать. Кстати, интересно, когда это случится в следующий раз и сколько еще таких потрясающих поцелуев он получит.

Прервав поцелуй, Драко положил голову на плечо Гарри и стал задумчиво водить пальцем по его груди.

— Надо написать матери.

— Ты уже думал, как проведешь Рождество? — Гарри в очередной раз посетила сумасшедшая идея.

— Буду помогать маме восстанавливать Мэнор, а потом достанем самую дорогую бутылку вина.

Драко поднял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри. Он знал, что тот что-то задумал.

— Напиши ей, что приедешь с другом.

Дрок притворно прикрыл удивленный рот ладонью.

— О нет, ты бросишь Уизли ради меня?

— Кажется, Рона ждет более близкое знакомство с четой Грейнджер. Я думаю, что Молли мне простит это одно Рождество.

— Да, наверное, мама была бы рада пообщаться с тобой в более приятной ситуации, нежели чем в прошлый раз.

Они еще минуту сидели в уютной тишине.

— А знаешь, я напишу ей, что приеду не просто с другом, а со своим парнем Гарри Поттером. Все же Малфои умеют шокировать, — Драко самодовольно улыбнулся и поцеловал Гарри еще раз.

**Author's Note:**

> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**
> 
> [https://forms.gle/PDWYkiDg3ErbmTo68](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd7EwQanpo73jhZ-VPVex9QJajeC9eNzB1-PVsVuH2lbv3YTw/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**


End file.
